


Impact

by MirrorDragon



Series: Behind Colosseum Doors [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, How did this become so long I am honestly baffled, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Spanking, and then a page of tasteful spanking at the end once I've eased you into it, okay that tag looks scary but I promise its actually like 7000 words of really cute foreplay, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorDragon/pseuds/MirrorDragon
Summary: "Well then. If Tiso wanted her angry, if he wanted to play a little rougher, then who was she to deny him?"Tiso doesn't know when to stop talking back, even when he's getting exactly what he wants. God Tamer reminds him that his actions have consequences.
Relationships: God Tamer & Tiso (Hollow Knight), God Tamer/Tiso (Hollow Knight)
Series: Behind Colosseum Doors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369960
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	Impact

**Author's Note:**

> "Tiso getting spanked. That sounds way too hot. I also feel like he’s into pain, in a way."  
> And you'd be right Curiouscat!  
> This was meant to be like, 2 thousand words at most. But never mind, I had endless fun writing it!

Her claws raked slowly down his spine, leaving hot sparks of fire in their wake, and Tiso arched into her touch without a shred of resistance, head falling back to reveal the sharp line of his throat. Dark purple marks trailed down either side, the shape of her lips branded onto his shell. As she drew her hands away, his mouth fell beautifully open with a soundless gasp.

The champion grinned devilishly to herself, barely resisting the urge to bite down on his fluffy antennae, twitching at her chin, tantalisingly in reach of her fangs. Wanting to litter them with just as many bruises as she left across his neck. But she wouldn’t be so mean just yet.

Instead, she ghosted a breath of sizzling air across them, before flicking out her tongue to glaze against one.

_So soft. Like peach fuzz._

It was only for the briefest of seconds, but still more than enough for Tiso to startle and flinch, shoulders seizing up and toes curling. She savoured it, eyes fixed on the way the stalks trembled.

The delicate hairs that decorated them fanned out, already sensitive for more. He was always so reactive, even to the slightest brushes of contact.

Surprising really, knowing how he was in battle.

At least, it would have been. But she knew better.

Even with the skills he possessed, –easily proving his strength in the arena, showing off and riling the audience into a screaming frenzy– Tiso was all bark and no bite. God Tamer could tell from the moment they had met.

Unrelentingly abrasive, chin held high as he strutted about the caverns with his tough and overbearing temper, trying to goad the other fools into a quick spar or at the very least a brawl. Tiso was honestly one of the rowdiest fools in the Colosseum, and that was quite the feat in itself.

And yet, despite his best efforts, it often led to him melting in her arms later, if God Tamer played the evening right. True, he was just as headstrong and stubborn _out_ of the arena too, especially with her. Struggling against her every move, snarling and making as much of a hassle of himself as he could possibly manage. But it was always just a matter of time before she could make him compliant.

She merely needed to say the right things, touch the right places, _purr_ in just the right tone.

It would be funny, if it weren’t so adorable.

From her position at his back, comfortably settled on her knees and resting against the headboard, God Tamer could lean her chin on his shoulder and croon sweet things in his ear, watching and listening to his soft reactions. Her hands roamed aimlessly across his shell, teasing gentle shivers and quiet sounds from him. Tiso couldn’t help but sink back against her chest when she scratched _just right._

His wrists –tied as usual in spider silk– twisted at his front, arms bound straight in front of him. Fists pressed into the bed sheets, claws digging into the palms of his hands as he swayed.

Just from looking at him, she knew the tension was driving him crazy. Her claws dragged at a breathtakingly slow pace, sketching repetitive patterns into his carapace as he flinched and shivered.

She leaned in to lick all the way up the back of his neck, and as she did, his head dropped forward again, shoulders rolling down. Willingly moving with every silent command, obeying each stroke and nudge like a well-behaved pet.

God Tamer’s head tilted a little to the side, and her grin mellowed into a warm, easy smile.

He was so good for her. How could she deny him what he wanted when he acted like this? So submissive, so _cute_. Such a darling little fool. She pressed a long, sentimental kiss to the nape of his neck.

Perhaps this was a little different to how their meetings usually played out, far softer than she was used to, but the champion just couldn’t find it in her to tease right now.

At least, not _too_ much. Even if she was going to treat him sweetly for the moment, the both of them always agreed upon drawing the event out long into the night, touches growing rougher as the minutes passed. It made the end so much more exciting, and the sleepy, midmorning cuddles so wonderfully satisfying. In her opinion, nothing was better than waking up a little too late in the day, delectably exhausted, with a thoroughly worn out fool clinging tight to her shell, snoring peacefully with his head resting against her chest.

Tiso let out a quiet, delicate hum, the tiniest indication of how much he appreciated her kiss, and she in turn dug her sharp fingers into the small of his back. One quick scratch to make him shudder, before lifting off.

It was such a small gesture, but one she knew he loved. She could see the thrill flicker down his spine in the way his eyes fluttered closed, breath shallow and sudden.

Unsure of whether to fall limp or go rigid, his antennae twitched and flicked, brushing docilely against the champion’s cheek as they rubbed into the contact. They tickled, and she tilted up her head to kiss them too.

Gods, she couldn’t wait to ruin him. It itched underneath her shell, that predatory hunger. The need to take control and make him submit to her.

Every reaction, every sound and flinch, it had her blood running fierce and hot, igniting like a wildfire. Already she could see the way he was breaking down, little by little, bit by bit, chipping away at his resolve one fragment at a time. It was stunning to watch, and gave her the most delicious power rush, feeling her prey fall apart in her hands.

Taking it slow was only the first part, this whole arrangement like a performance, one she could manipulate just as easily as any battle. Her fool was hers to command, hers to entertain. Riling him up gradually over the hours until he was mindless, teasing him until he was agonisingly desperate. Waiting until he begged, and _then_ , only then, letting him shatter.

Reaching around his neck to find his pulse point, God Tamer drummed her fingers across the exposed shell, feather light, feeling Tiso swallow under her claws. The chitin was burning hot, and she could feel the steady thrumming of his heart under her fingertips, racing a little more with the fleeting touches.

The champion sighed quietly, chest rising and falling. Her fingers drummed a little harder against his sensitive throat, and she listened to him sigh back with an imperceptible whine.

A lazy smile tugged at the corner of Tiso’s lips, almost dopey, and it only grew wider as she ducked to press the flat of her tongue to his shoulder. Eyes half lidded and glazed over, unfocused as he stared vaguely at the crumpled-up blankets. God Tamer let her own eyes drift closed as she lapped at the sensitive chitin of his collar, and Tiso’s body rolled in time to her motions, curling inwards with the burn of her tongue.

Although focused on her task, the champion could hear the way his exhale wavered. Barely audible, but close enough to her ear that she caught the shake in every breath. Each swipe of heat that edged closer to his neck brought him more pleasure than the last, and she could tell he was getting more and more lost in it, his expression open and dazed with complete delight.

She hummed in satisfaction.

Such a pretty thing, sharp and delicate. Had he polished his shell this morning? _Had he done it for her?_ Gods above, she wanted to leave dents in it.

Moving slow, nestling her face into the crook of his shoulder, God Tamer left a small, gentle kiss there, before inching her lips upwards. Barely touching his shell at first, simply taunting him, before leaving a hot, firm smooch to the lowest love bite. The flickering arousal in her gut burst alight at the way he mewled, the sheets below them rustling as his knees shifted apart unthinkingly, claws digging in.

Tiso murmured and squirmed, tilting his head to the side to encourage her further as she licked and kissed up his neck. Thoughtfully lavishing every inch of shell she could reach.

The pressure stung, she knew, her fingertips still skimming up and down the middle of his throat. The bruises red and raw. But she also knew he liked that, if the way his antennae flicked up and quivered were any indication.

“You are just the tastiest little thing.” She purred low, nuzzling at the underside of his jaw. Her voice was deep and husky, and she could feel him shiver just from the sound of it.

It was said that kisses were supposed to taste sweet, but God Tamer had always considered Tiso to taste sour. Even his chitin tasted like blackberries, or underripe fruit, and she savoured the feeling of it as she swiped wet lines across his neck. Tangy and bittersweet. Such a typical flavour for someone like him.

He had told her before, when senseless and starstruck, that she tasted like metal and blood. That drinking in her kisses made him dizzy and nervous. Like he could taste the death on her lips and the fury on her shell.

God Tamer could understand that, the unforgiving ferociousness of combat ran wild through her veins and radiated from every part of her shell. Rampant and untamed, merciless and lethal. But even if Tiso didn’t quite have the same savagery to him, she simply couldn’t get enough of him.

“So delicious, so shiny.” She punctuated her sentence with another kiss, right on his pulse point. His chin tilted with the little spark of pleasure that came with it, lips parting with a breath of air. “Did you do it on purpose, my little fool? Preen and polish yourself up, just for me?”

It was a mistake, boosting his ego. Even when he was in no state to argue against her, bound up and at her mercy, Tiso still thought to retaliate.

But then again, would she be so fascinated with him otherwise? His inability to quit was exactly what made him entertaining.

“Tsk, you flatter yourself. I don’t do anything for _you_.” He retorted, tone biting and yet so incredibly breathless. Just from a few words, she could already tell how little he was able to think. Struggling to form anything beside the moans he was holding back. Clouded over with pleasure until he was entranced and careless. “You’re not worth the effort.”

“Oh is that right?” She laughed, lifting her fingers away. He didn’t seem too keen on that idea, but then he really should have realised that she held all the power in this situation. “Well then, you won’t mind if I scuff you up a little, will you? After all, you’re not showing off that cute shell for anyone else.”

“It’s for the aren- _Ah!”_ Tiso cried out, lurching forwards as she sank her teeth into the soft shell of his neck. At the same time, the force that she scored her claws across his chest left him arching up with an unrestrained groan, and she was certain that it had left a few white lines. Nothing permanent of course, but as he glanced down, the mere sight of them had him flushing brighter than ever.

That had her laughing all over again, shoulders convulsing as his fingers timidly ghosted across the scratches. What a liar he was, it was all too obvious how much he wanted to be marked as hers.

“You’re the worst.” He whispered, twisting to try and glare at her. The way his shoulders dipped and his chin jutted upwards indicated otherwise, opening up more shell for her to bite. His mouth parted in heavy breaths. Apparently, she hadn’t abused his neck enough for his liking.

“Hmm.”

Without a second word, she pressed her tongue back to it, drawing up again. The motion left glistening marks that shone ivory in the lumafly light. Not quite as rough as he so desperately wanted, but God Tamer didn’t feel like progressing the evening quite yet.

A playful thought struck her, and she pulled away, directing a sharp blow of air to the wet spot before Tiso could start to whine at her. Slowly, pointedly, she trailed it down, letting him feel the cold prickles on the damp marks. He shivered, and she growled low behind him in response, pressing her body close.

From where her hands were resting, softly grazing against his chest, she smoothly moved them down, wandering lower. His head tilted further forwards, watching her hands edge down his middle, and God Tamer licked up his love bites again, nibbling whenever it took her fancy.

The tips of her claws teased across him, passing over each chest segment with meticulous care. Tiso stared with glassy eyes, unable to pull his gaze away as she drew delicate lines down along the shell plates. It left bursts of feeling in their wake, and she noticed he was holding his breath, enraptured by her movements.

_Oh, how adorable._

She paused at his hips, making him wait anxiously for a long, drawn out moment, before pressing the full palm of her hand against his plating. Instantly he jumped, and then relaxed with a contented sigh. So desperate for her touch that even a simple thing like that could make him shudder.

As she slid down more, _just_ near enough to his slit to taunt him, she felt his stomach clench tight under her fingers. He slumped back into her and felt the rumbling of her chest as she chuckled, soft and possessive. His body tensed up ever so slightly when she edged even closer, breath catching as his legs shuffled more to the sides, arching his spine and tilting his abdomen up towards her touch.

The moment his focus seemed to be occupied by the sensation of her hands, God Tamer leaned in and spoke quietly in his ear, effortlessly capturing his full attention.

“Little thing, you like that?” She whispered, drawing out the words. “You look so pretty for me. So cute.”

“I-”

“Don’t try to deny it.” She interrupted with a purr before he could reply. “I know how much you ache for me.”

Tiso huffed with a heavy sound, swaying unsteadily from side to side, trying to cope with the burning tension that was coiling in his gut. He squirmed and writhed, subconsciously edging away from her hot touches while the rest of him longed to collapse back into them.

Her fingertips teased him further, creeping closer until he was panting and bucking his hips, before pulling away. Tiso whimpered, and she kissed along the edge of his jaw to shut him up.

Pressing the palm of her hands back to his chest, God Tamer felt the rapid beat of his heart under her fingers. She crept listlessly to his hard-plated stomach, lingering just enough to make him quiver, but firm enough to make him groan. Caressing and massaging against him in lazy strokes and still managing to take his breath away.

Tiso’s antennae twitched as she brushed against his sensitive underplating, and she grinned as she saw the rose-coloured flush starting to creep up to the tips of them. His neck was turning a mottled pink and purple colour to match.

God Tamer licked her lips, listening attentively to the way he murmured, mouthing out thoughtless words and whispering to her in hushed approval. Occasionally, when she scratched and dug her claws in a little harder, he would moan out loud before he could stop it. His rasping voice cracking into a desperate sounding chirp.

“Does that feel good, sweet thing?”

 _“Mhmm…”_ He forced out, sooty lips growing scarlet as his gasps grew deeper.

Though his wrists had been mostly kept out of her way, encouraging her to touch wherever she wanted, before God Tamer could lift her hands up again, Tiso caught her arm between his and pressed her back to his middle.

_“Lower.”_

God Tamer hissed at him, giving him a warning scratch before tearing away completely. “I’ll do what I want, little fool. You’ll do well to remember that, or I might decide to stop.”

He made a peculiar sound, a mixture between a growl and a whine, but shut his mouth tight anyway, hunching his shoulders in silent apology. Though it didn’t stop him from leaning back to drop his head against her shoulder, pleading for her to keep going. To touch him again.

She merely gave him a look, expression stern and slightly agitated, and kept her hands to herself.

It was tempting, she had to admit. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bright and hazy, scrunched up at the edges. Such a pretty little beetle, and all hers to keep.

Almost subdued, his arms dropped obediently to the mattress again, fingers worrying at the fabric. So desperate for her to take him to pieces, but not wanting the foreplay to end. Completely infatuated by the gentle affection. Lost between the soft kisses and the infrequent ruthless bites. Wanting more, _needing more._

How she loved to see him like this, pitiful and aching. Waiting hopefully for her to give him what he desperately wanted. To be handled a little rougher.

She grinned with a flash of teeth, antennae tilting to the side, and purred darkly into his ear. _“Good boy.”_

The reaction she got was just as expected. Tiso snapped his head forwards and shivered hard, eyes squeezing tightly closed. A beautiful blend of humiliation and pride that made his stomach twist in knots, and his face light up crimson with a stronger burst of heat.

God Tamer couldn’t help but gaze at him, her body tingling and fevered. The fire in her blood was rushing with that addicting buzz of control, and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. A powerful drum beat that coursed through her like thunder, making her thrum with energy.

Tiso really was _gorgeous_. His navy shell gleamed in the light of the bedside lantern and his face was practically glowing. The darker black areas of his shell burned under her fingers whenever she skimmed across them, flinching under the rough, scar damaged texture of her claws. Even though she wasn’t giving him any attention now, she could feel his toes curling beside her legs.

Despite her impatient need to ruin him, overeager to torment him through the passing hours until he finally screamed out and begged for her, God Tamer really did love touching him like this. She loved a good fight, loved to pin him down and manhandle him, and Tiso could never resist struggling against her as she did, tossing and turning until his energy was thoroughly spent. But sometimes, it was fun to make him feel special. Simply rubbing away the stress and knots from his body, left over from the merciless arena battles.

Tearing his unbearable attitude into shreds brought about its own special kind of drug high, one that left the champion dazed and drunk for hours. Basking in the afterglow without ever having to touch herself. But even if this didn’t have quite the same effect, Tiso’s reactions were more than worth the effort. It was a different form of victory, not one she won with brute force, but still just as enjoyable.

The way he melted into her, dizzy and lightheaded, bewitched by every touch and word, hopelessly lost in her unrelenting affection, was enough to make her giddy.

All the same, he was starting to get a little impatient. Maybe she could have her fun now.

Taking pity on him, God Tamer slowly brought her hands up, and ran a finger along one of his antennae. Teasing the underside, flicking against each quill like the pages of a well-loved book.

She was rewarded with a sudden jolt and a quick inhale, and she pinched the last few quills in between her fingertips for good measure. Just to see how much he’d jump.

Tiso opened his eyes wide. For a brief second, a sharp sound managed to escape his throat, before he quickly smothered it under heavy, rapid breaths, his back arching up high. The champion laughed hungrily with a roll of her thumb and forefinger, before she enclosed both antennae in her palm, tugging delicately along them.

His hips jerked and bucked, his whole carapace shaking hard as she slowly pulled from their base to their end. Never one to be merciful, she swiftly moved to repeat the motion, tightening her fist a little more to break his faltering composure.

Unable to hold it back this time, Tiso gasped out loud, fingers clinging tight into the bed sheets as his arms stretched and tensed below him. “Oh Wyrm, _yes!”_

Now that was more like it, just what God Tamer wanted. To see that tough exterior crack a little more. Those low, restrained sounds he was gritting back were quickly turning into airy, overjoyed moans, and she drank it in with a devious smirk on her face.

But she knew he could do better than _that_.

Once she reached over to capture both tips in her mouth, caressing and licking the hypersensitive ends with her hot tongue, Tiso frantically tossed his head back into her shoulder, pushing his chest forwards and leaning all his weight on her. His antennae felt feverishly warm, flinching and twitching between her lips.

Nibbling just the slightest to draw a fierce tremor from him, she narrowed her eyes and began to suck at them. Helplessly overwhelming him with the sharp edges of her teeth.

_“Ah! Tamer, Tamer–”_

Despite the desperation in his voice, she didn’t offer him a reply. Too busy tormenting his antennae until he couldn’t stop shuddering, placing her hands over his hips to keep him steady.

Tiso gave out a brief, quiet whimper, before his claws relented their knuckle white grip on the bed sheets, hesitantly raising up to his chest. Not so bold this time as to grip her down, instead they hovered uncertainty in the air, fingers flexing and warily nudging her forearms with his elbows. Silently pleading to hold her hand.

_Well that was just too cute to be fair._

God Tamer sucked a little harder, catching a few quills between her fangs, and equally catching him off guard. She felt his breath hitch suddenly, followed by a choked moan. The harsher treatment made his arms jolt. They lowered slightly, far too preoccupied to hold them up any longer.

Humming with amusement, inadvertently making him cry out with the vibrations, the champion considered it for a moment.

Why not allow him the indulgence? He _had_ been so well behaved for her… almost.

Drawing his feelers deeper into the heat of her mouth, her fingers lifted from his sides and cupped his trembling hands between them. They were warm, and squirming restlessly in their bindings. With a quiet sound, she squeezed for a brief moment, holding his hands tightly.

Purely from the way his fingers shook, she could tell just how good he was feeling. Her tongue was still rolling his antennae tips, rubbing and curling around them in lazy circles, and somehow despite that distraction he managed to happily squeeze back the instant she gave him the opportunity.

While God Tamer continued to work him into a stir, humming a little louder, her claws pulled away. Far too soon, if the way Tiso whined was any indication. They danced across his body, like little knife pricks, scratching lightly all the way down to his hips. Slow but enticing, just the way he liked, enough to keep him aching with that biting pleasure. Edging once again closer and closer to his sensitive lower plating.

Tiso shuddered, starting to tip forwards with a steady rock of his hips, trying to release some of the coiling tension in his stomach. His eyes had at some point closed, alternating between flittering half open and squeezing tightly shut, and his heavy breathing was the loudest sound in the room, other than his occasional sharp gasps and groans.

Quite clearly, she had gotten him to a point where he had ceased to care, easily falling into her touch and thinking about little else but how perfect his antennae felt in that moment.

A little too much so, she realised, as when she scratched a little harder, digging suddenly into the oversensitive shell underneath his chest segments, he jerked forwards too far, expecting her support, and lost his balance entirely.

Every one of his muscles froze up, eyes snapping open. She could feel the way he went rigid beneath her claws, predicting what would happen before he had even started to fall, and God Tamer barely managed to bite back her laugh.

Tiso let out an undignified squeak, thrashing back in an effort to keep upright, which only succeeded in unbalancing him further. With a startled, panicked flail of his arms, –which wasn’t much, considering how securely they were wrapped up– he toppled gracelessly towards the bed.

Waiting until the last second, God Tamer caught his weight with an easy lean forward, both hands quickly splaying across his chest and stomach. Her grip was the only thing preventing him from colliding his face directly into the mattress, and she made sure he knew it by keeping him teetering. Showing off her strength a little. She knew how much Tiso liked that, no matter how much he denied it, and she couldn’t help but revel in the admiration.

Instead of pulling him back upright like he so obviously wanted, she arched alongside him to lay him down slowly against the blankets, finding great entertainment in the way his soft, blissful noises had immediately swapped to bitter complaints. Although his antennae had slipped from her mouth, they continued to twitch, wet and aching, reaching out for her again.

Once she had eased him down enough for his shoulders to press into the far side of the mattress, cheek squished sideways, she released her grip on him, letting him drop the rest of the way into the soft mossy bed. He collapsed with a heavy sounding _whump_ , bouncing a few times before finally settling in place with a look of outraged bewilderment.

Throughout it all, Tiso growled low in his throat, his head spinning too fast to properly think of a clever response. _Or even just words in general._ But regardless, he greatly made up for it with his expression and attitude. Resorting to aggressively biting at the bed sheets in order to get his point across.

As the champion began to manoeuvre his knees to bend how she wanted, spreading them farther apart and keeping his tail end lifted up, he wriggled out of spite, toes attempting to rip holes into the covers. Under his chest, his arms remained fixed in place and unmoving, trapped comfortably beneath his weight. No amount of squirming or thrashing gave him any leeway, in spite of his best attempts, but as always it didn’t stop him from trying.

God Tamer scoffed with a quiet hiss of breath, looking more than pleased with herself.

With a light, enticing brush of her hand up the length of his spine, she leaned over to press deep, heavy kisses into the back of his neck, just above the ridge of his navy shell. The heat of her lips smoothed across the stubbornly persistent marks of his hickeys, and she alternated between long kisses and peppering them quickly down, over and over again.

Visibly that made him loosen up, his shoulders releasing some of that knotted tight stress and his neck beginning to slacken under her sweeter attention.

Just as Tiso started to relax, unwittingly sinking more into his previous, bliss clouded daze, she rose to a comfortable sitting position, propping herself on her heels. Her hands lay tenderly across his lower spine and dragged teasing strokes from the middle of his back, along the tilt of his hips and down his ebony black legs, feeling him tense and writhe with her ministrations. His face rubbed against the blankets as he worried the fabric between his teeth.

She tutted again, rubbing and scratching at his thighs with her sharp claws, tilting her head as her antennae perked up.

The instant he had fallen into this new position, restrained and vulnerable, losing more of his control, his reactions to her touches had become so much stronger. Shivers turning to shakes, whimpers turning to stifled moans. It made the predatory glint in her eyes grow brighter, like white fire, and her mouth couldn’t pull out of its hungry grin.

He was simply _irresistible_ like this.

“Well isn’t this a pretty sight.” She cooed at him, an edge of playfulness seeping into her smooth, venomous tone. “I didn’t know you were so eager to have me tease you like this, my little fool. You should have just said so.”

That obviously had an effect, if the way his cheeks flushed crimson was any indication.

Tiso’s face shifted forcefully and turned away from her, mouth becoming entirely muffled by the blankets. His neck twisted and flexed at an odd angle, legs shifting awkwardly around her battle-scarred hips, pushing against her in an effort to sit up straight. All the while cursing and grumbling half-heartedly into the moss. The prideful side of him coming back in flickers and sparks at her words.

“Oh, don’t be so uptight.” She purred. “Just submit for me. We both know you won’t resist for long.”

Unable to use his arms, caught at an inconveniently locked position, he instead huffed out an irritated groan and put all his weight into his neck as leverage. Pushing down his chin and lifting his shoulders up from the bed, shuffling about uselessly on his knees.

God Tamer grimaced, amusement quickly fading and her lip curling in exasperation. _How could one bug be so stupid?_ Even as the pain of it made him grit his teeth together, it somehow didn’t dissuade him at all, only resulting in him shifting and straining down in a slightly different way. She had to place one hand over the small of his back, insistently shoving him back down again.

“Tiso stop that, you’re going to hurt yourself.” She spoke in an unimpressed tone, clicking her tongue as he struggled against her, still wincing. His toes curled, shoulders twisting, before he sulkily gave up and went loose, pouting in a way that made her want to laugh at him and kiss him at the same time.

“ _Ngh_ , that was your fault.” He said, voice audibly frustrated, if wavering at the edges.

“You what?” Her face creased up, almost taken aback. Her antennae tilted to the side, staring down at him with a dumbfounded sort of glare. “Don’t be ridiculous. You were being so good for me before, don’t spoil it now.” The tone of her words was soft, but there was a sharp, teasing ice behind it, reminding him of how little control he had as she watched his ineffective thrashing.

Tiso snarled, –though in his position it sounded more like a wheeze– and made a fresh attempt to shuffle his legs up. It didn’t help him the slightest, in fact it only seemed to cause him more discomfort, so with an aggravated sigh, God Tamer grabbed him by the backs of his thighs and yanked them harshly back, making sure to dig her claws in a little.

He yelped at the pain as he was pulled closer to her, face dragging across the blankets. And yet, his cheeks burst with a hot flush of pink, and his hips jutted upwards a little more.

Helpfully lifting his chest up a little, she allowed his head to turn back sideways, and adjusted him until he was comfortable again.

_Honestly. The things she did for this bug. He could at least be a little compliant._

Tiso wriggled, forcing out a bitter scowl and snapping at her, anger dripping from every syllable, “Help me up.” And the champion really couldn’t stop the smirk from rising across her face.

Take it all back. God Tamer was overwhelmingly glad she had found herself a bug who wasn’t compliant. Stubborn and uncompromising in every way. A fight to the bittersweet end, and deliciously thrilling through every moment.

“I don’t think so.” She said in response, voice lilting into a singsong.

His hips were rolling almost imperceptibly, the hidden slit between his legs now clearly beginning to flush. Aching, far too sensitive after all the time she had spent riling him up, and totally defenceless to all her wants and desires. Yet equally so embarrassed by how much he was enjoying it.

“You got yourself into this mess, and you’ll just have to endure what I give you now, won’t you.”

To drive her point home, her fingers swiftly gripped into the black chitin of his thighs and raked viciously down. Far harder than she had done before. Instantly he lurched forwards, entire body jerking as a wail escaped his throat.

_Such a charming little fool. So reactive. Gods, she couldn’t get enough of it._

He couldn’t see her face, his shoulder plates were hiding the view and the rest of his vision was blurred and hazy, but God Tamer was able to tilt her head and watch him. He was gnawing at his bottom lip until it turned ruddy and sore, chest heaving with the weight of his gasps, and his antennae were still flinching in the cold air, throbbing with the need for more friction.

Feeling kind, she gave him a moment to recover, and listened to his shuddering exhale as he rocked back and forth. Swaying on his knees in a constant, desperate movement.

A droplet of slick caught her attention as it beaded from the line of his slit. It dripped down to trail along the curve of one leg, leaving a fine, glossy line in its path.

He noticed it too, leg giving out a brief twitch. By the way his breath caught, she could only guess he was preparing for her reaction, fighting against the deep-rooted ego that remained settled in his gut.

“Tamer.” He eventually managed to bite out. Even his sigh made it clear how agitated he was, painfully turned on and yet somehow bold enough to be demanding.

_Well she just couldn’t have that, now could she._

“Yes?” She chirped back.

Her gaze hadn’t left his legs, tucked around her own and slowly beginning to glisten with fluid. Not surprising, considering how long she had been teasing him now. _But Gods was it a turn on._

Sucking on her finger briefly to wet it, she ran it along his slit in a beckoning motion. Tiso gasped and arched sharply into the feeling, tremors surging all the way down his shell in electrifying waves. The mere sight of it made her eyes crinkle up in a mischievous grin, shivering as her gut coiled and fluttered with heat.

Without much focus, Tiso stumbled over words, catching the breath he lost and rocking his hips faster and frantically. “ _Ahhn_ _Tamer..._ S-stop it and help me up.”

The tone of his voice fell short as she brushed her finger again, her other hand resting on his side. He jolted hard, bucking forwards in a helpless, useless motion. “I’ll- I’ll kick you if you don’t. Help me up.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” God Tamer laughed. “Unless you wanted me to leave you here, trapped in this position, on edge all night. Do you, my little fool?"

It took a few moments for Tiso to do anything other than whimper. Her fingertip rubbed agonisingly slowly across his most sensitive plating, back and forth and wickedly gentle. By the time she had fallen into a comfortable rhythm with her strokes, he had already begun to chew the blankets again. Covering up the needy sound he couldn’t smother back by force of will. “…No”

“Oh, are you sure? That didn’t sound very sincere. Maybe you really do want me to stop, hm? Leave you aching and throbbing, helplessly dripping precum into my bed sheets. You’d be _oh_ so pretty like that. My prize. My cute little fool.”

The conflicted, irritable sounding groan he pressed out was so quiet and pathetic she almost missed it, but the way his body took control made his intentions all too clear. His tail end was tilting up into her hand, pressing back while he writhed in his restraints, thoughtlessly craving more stimulation.

He didn’t want her to lift him back up and they both knew it, even if Tiso was trying to convince himself otherwise. The humiliation always made him burn _so nicely_ , flashes and sparks bursting down his veins.

Eager to make him louder, she lay the full palm of her hand on the underside of his shell and firmly pet the length of his stomach to his tail. The cry he made from that didn’t sound conflicted in the slightest. If anything, she could practically hear his pride crumbling into pieces. Just to hear it again, she brushed her hand down once more, rougher and firmer.

“I’ll have you moaning my name by the end of the night, you know I will. Stop making a fuss.” Her voice dropped even lower, almost a growl, and Tiso’s legs shook with a hushed whimper, toes curling tight.

Knowing he was getting off on nothing more than her power, her strength, her control. It was mesmerising, and so breathtakingly _hot_. Her smile grew wider, almost… fond? And her heart raced heavy in her ears as colour bloomed in her cheeks.

This time as she stroked across him, pressing hard into his shiny plating and splaying out her fingers, God Tamer let her claw tips dig inside. Only the slightest, slow and torturous as she moved, but it was more than enough to make him gasp, gulping in air like he was drowning in pleasure and thrusting his hips with little to no rhythm.

“S-Stop it…” He whispered, barely able to hold the cold edge in his voice, and blatantly starting to consider that it wasn’t worth the effort.

The champion could pinpoint the exact moment he fell limp, all tension melting out of his body as he finally gave up, eyes half lidding and mouth parting.

Something primal rose up through her chest, and she was barely able to keep from purring and growling down at him. It didn’t matter how many times she got to see him break, admitting defeat and surrendering himself to her, it always made her lust skyrocket. Pricking with scalding fire all the way from her toes to the tips of her antennae.

Had God Tamer been any less patient, she would have pounced and ravaged him there and then. Fucking him with little to no mercy until he collapsed lifeless in the blankets, senseless and drunk on intense bliss, and ensuring he would feel the aftermath long past the next morning.

She was certain that if Tiso had seen her face in that moment, fangs viciously bared and her ice white gaze fierce and intense, watching him with the unforgiving look of a predator, he may have been a little frightened. If not exceedingly turned on.

Rubbing deeper and deeper, delighting in the way he fell further apart with every stroke, God Tamer finally pulled away. However, she didn’t give him even a second to breathe before leaving fresh scratches down his sore thighs. The rough sound that it made had her chest aching with desire.

Tiso mewled and pressed his head into the mattress hard, catching a mouthful of blanket in his teeth.

From the sheer amount of abuse his legs had received throughout the evening, the softer shell of them was red and marred with harsh parallel lines. If she looked closely, there were still some smatterings of light violet bruises, a constellation of old bite marks that hadn’t quite faded, in amongst the newly raised scores.

“Please…” He murmured, antennae giving an enticing twitch.

God Tamer answered him with a strong rumble in her chest, churring sweetly, and returned two fingers to him. Dancing delicately light in flittering taps and quick swipes. “But I can tease you so much better like this. Be good for me, won’t you?”

He jerked and flinched with every touch, trembling like something fragile when she traced along the edges of his slit. When she decided to spoil him, circling around to the top of his opening and then drawing her fingers idly down, slipping deep inside as she did and feeling the blunt, sensitive tip of his arousal against her claws, Tiso quickly rocked his hips into it and choked on a defeated moan. His feet tensed hard enough for them to lift off the bed, arching his back as his claws dug into the palms of his hands.

 _“Be good.”_ She purred, low and guttural. Power and lust dripping from her silver tongue in a lethal concoction. 

Her fingers had become thoroughly coated in slick, stringing between them in a bitter tasting web. God Tamer tilted her head with a hot exhale of breath, considering whether to make him lick them clean, or whether to dip down and lick him out herself.

“Do you want me to touch you more, my little fool? Do you want my fingers inside you, rubbing at your cock before it’s even unfurled?” Her eyes narrowed devilishly as her grin turned up at one corner. Tiso’s antennae fluttered, limp by his neck and trembling. “Go on, tell me. Make it worth my while.”

The rose-tinted fog that clouded over Tiso’s mind was making it almost impossible for him to construct any thoughts whatsoever, let alone a response. Unable to focus on anything but how much he ached for her. God Tamer could see it in his whines and rapid pants. But it was always fun to make him try anyway.

She gave him another firm caress, sinking inside him again to the knuckle and grinding purposely at his wet, twitching arousal. It gradually began to move as she circled the head of it, sliding up between her index and middle claws and poking out timidly from his shell, flinching from the cold cavern air.

Tiso moaned pitifully, bucking and spreading his legs out more. The view had her pulse racing, pressure coiling tight in her abdomen as she tasted iron in her mouth.

“You’re making such a mess Tiso. What do you want me to do to you?” She asked, gently enclosing the half-emerged length and petting against it. He gasped and arched his back, twisting his face forwards a little and dipping his legs down further. The member in her hand quivered and pulsed, and she swiped her rough textured thumb against the slit of it.

Another bead of fluid smeared across her digit.

_So cute. So damn cute._

“Stroke you until you come in my palm? Suck and lick you until you’re sobbing out my name? Or maybe you want me to flip you over and ride you. Sinking down on your cock, over and over while you struggle under me, splayed out like my own, personal little plaything?”

Something changed in the way he stiffened up, eyes abruptly snapping open. While still glowing bright crimson, his face creased up and his gaze darted away from her, teeth gripping harder to the ball of fabric in his mouth. He was trembling, and his chest rose in light, rapid gasps.

Too much dirty talk perhaps? Or maybe just the right amount.

Tiso didn’t give her much time to worry, before taking a deep and shuddering breath. Wild, anticipating shivers were jolting up his spine, and something blazingly sharp flashed behind his eyes as he let the blankets drop. Flapping his mouth, as if trying to assemble the right words against the pleasure heavy daze that consumed him.

In a low, unconfident, but strangely grounded voice, he hissed out hurriedly, “Maybe I want you to stop fumbling about and actually make me feel good for once.”

She blinked, fury rising up through her shell like molten steel. Antennae going rigid and teeth baring. Before it instantly simmered down.

_Oh._

_Oh was that the game he was playing?_

Her expression morphed slowly, changing from stunned, to offended, to outright _sinful_. Her knifelike grin tore across her face, wide enough to make the scar over her eye crinkle up, and her gaze narrowed into a steel sharp point, peripheral vision growing more vivid as her blood heated up to a boil. Every nerve buzzed, fingers tingling, and her feelers began flicking rapidly back and forth. It felt intoxicating.

_Well then. If Tiso wanted her angry, if he wanted to play a little rougher, then who was she to deny him?_

His cock leaked clear fluid along her fingertips as it dripped down, throbbing and burning with the friction of her hand. He was still keeping silent, biting hard at his bottom lip and failing to keep his hips from jerking upwards on every breath he took. So nervous, and so clearly excited. Probably feeling the tension in her carapace and knowing she had taken his bait.

Or maybe feeling how the grip on his arousal had gotten tighter. Either way.

God Tamer licked her lips with a barely concealed purr, and with one last swipe of her thumb over the hypersensitive head, pulled her hand away.

Despite his eagerness, Tiso couldn’t bite back a tense whine, fingers twisting and gripping together tight beneath him. He didn’t have a clue what she was about to do to him, but whatever it was, he knew it was going to hurt _so good_. And the champion loved the suspense.

A few, agonisingly quiet seconds passed, the quiet flow of water from the other room keeping a steady, calming rhythm. Outside, a few drunk, loudmouthed fools stumbled past and laughed amongst themselves, tripping into the champions door with a considerable _thunk._

It would have been irritating in any other circumstance, shattering the spell between them and making the champion irate. But the sudden crash made Tiso recoil effectively, and in those few, momentary seconds, his attention was fully snatched away.

God Tamer took swift advantage of that. With little to no warning, she reeled her hand back, and struck him directly on the tail end of his shell. _Hard._

Actually, maybe that was too much.

Tiso’s entire body froze, before lurching forwards with a strangled, cut off wail. Arms pressing down so stiffly that they managed to actually lift him up from the bed. Though his eyes had been squeezed tightly shut, they flew open, gleaming a brilliant white.

“Oh Gods, that was harder than I meant it to be.” God Tamer rushed out, leaning over him with her hands laying gently on his back. The sheer force of the impact made her hand sting, but the sound of it made her heart skip a beat. Her face scrunched up in a wince and her gut coiled tight with a different, far more uncomfortable tension. “Are you alright?”

Before she could begin to feel guilty, fingers twitching, unsure of whether to pull him back upright and slow things down, Tiso suddenly remembered how to breathe, and let out a tiny, broken exhale.

That suddenly gave him enough energy for the fog over his brain to clear a little, and with it, Tiso shoved his face into the blankets, and _moaned._ So loud that it actually took the champion aback. His shoulders hunched down, legs stretching out and stiffening, and his entire body seemed to glow with something fiery and intense.

God Tamer looked down at him, stunned.

His face expressed nothing but overwhelming surprise and absolute _staggering pleasure_.

Relief washed over her in a wave, the stress visibly ebbing away from every muscle as it did, and the champion sighed forcefully. Her antennae drooping limply forward.

_He was fine._

_He loved it._

_Oh she was going to have so much fun with this._

“You like that?” She asked, excitement making her voice light and gravelly. “You like getting marked as mine, little fool? This is going to hurt for days. Do you want that? A reminder of how you belong to me. The champion’s little prize.”

Unable to do anything but tremble hard enough to make his shell plates rattle, Tiso tried to answer her back. Gasping out juddering moans in repeated failed attempts at words, his eyes growing dark and glossy again. The sound of his voice was muffled, pressed firmly into the blankets, and yet so intensely fevered and expressive, it made God Tamer want to pull him up and kiss him dizzy.

She grinned, fangs showing, and watching as the black chitin at his thighs flushed more and more the colour of mulled wine with a large palm shaped brand.

Eventually he managed to rock his hips back towards her, swaying and bucking without a shred of embarrassment or shame. Now fully unfurled, his cock strained painfully against his stomach, twitching as more slick began to trail down his scuffed-up legs.

 _“Again.”_ He begged, desperate and spirited and God Tamer could only blink at him, entranced by how quickly his pride had disintegrated. _“Again, please! Do it again!”_

_Wyrm above, she wanted to hear him like this all night._

Idly, her fingers traced across the mark she left, drawing lines down from the blue of his shell to his knees. The new bruises hurt, and he couldn’t care less.

“Say it again for me.” She whispered, voice radiating nothing but greed and delight.

_“Please!”_

What was sweeter, agonised cries for mercy in the arena, or this? It didn’t matter, she could have her fill of _both._

The atmosphere was heavy with desire, and the champion let her gaze scan over him, admiring the mess she had made of such a proud, arrogant warrior. His ebony face was practically drooling into the covers, fragile antennae swishing with the erratic beat of his heart, as if hoping to lure her back, and his stomach was beginning to become nearly as wet as his thighs were.

She wanted to have him like this every night, if she could. The Colosseum kept her so busy, often too tired to do anything other than clean up and collapse in her bed. But what a joy it would be to drag him back on a regular basis, and break him apart as she pleased.

Antennae flicking up high, twitching back and forth, God Tamer growled in a possessive laced trill, and flexed the residual sting out from her claws.

She took a shuddering breath in, paused, and brought her hand back to hit him again.

Tiso’s reaction was more than perfect, and her eyes never left him as he arched up high, jerking and crying out in an elated sort of sob. Her bedsheets made an unexpected tearing noise as his claws finally ripped straight through them, and his head twisted down as he pitched forwards along the bed.

The entire span of her shell, from her abdomen to her chest, fluttered hot like a swarm of searing hot lumaflies. Heart swelling and pulse racing with the pure thrill that came with it.

Finally, _finally_ , the fun part of the evening was progressing. And far more exciting than she had originally planned. God Tamer was going to enjoy every single moment of it.

She gave him a few more seconds, letting him breathe in with excessive, heaving pants of air, and feeling her own pulse thunder in her ears. The mark was even brighter now.

_She was going to leave one so raw it lasted until the end of the week._

“Harder?” She asked, almost too sweet for what a barbed question it was, but Tiso only shuddered and nodded frantically into the crook of his shoulder. His bottom lip had fang shaped dents in it, and his tongue was just barely lolling out of his mouth. If he were any hotter she would have seen steam rising from his scratched and bitten shell.

Tiso swallowed, blinked hard, and shifted to meet her gaze. His eyes were frost white, and shimmering just the slightest from ecstatic tears.

_“Harder.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell if this is the kinkiest shit I've written so far or if Good Vibes still takes that title. Writing these fics has made me discover that I am a Dom and I like BDSM so uh, hooray for me.


End file.
